


Je suis désolée

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Friendship, Loss, Mention of Death, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Annie... Je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas pu le sauver..."
Relationships: Annie Cresta & Katniss Everdeen
Kudos: 1





	Je suis désolée

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Hunger Games_ appartient à Suzanne Collins, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 28 octobre 2012.

\- Annie... Je suis désolée... Je n'ai pas pu le sauver... Les mutations l'ont tué, je n'ai rien pu faire...

Elle m'a pris dans les bras et s'est mise à me caresser les cheveux, comme une maman voulant rassurer son enfant. Je pense qu'elle faisait cela pour me consoler. Et puis cela avait l'air de la calmer, alors je l'ai laissée faire. Au bon d'un moment, elle a repris la parole, de sa voix douce et rêveuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Katniss. Je sais, je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour l'aider...

Elle a continué ainsi à murmurer ses « je sais, ne t'inquiète pas » doucement, en me caressant les cheveux. J'ai mis ma tête sur son épaule pour la laisser faire. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nos deux elle cherchait le plus à convaincre. Mais je ne pense pas que ça ait marché. Puisque ses larmes ont commencé à couler le long de mon cou, couler sur mon visage avec les miennes. C'était froid.

\- Katniss... Je suis enceinte.


End file.
